A Forma Correta de Jogar Com Um Garoto!
by Eri-Chan Guimaraes
Summary: Um jogo entre dois amigos de infância. Nele, Takashima Kouyou é um príncipe e, seu amigo Yutaka Uke seu servo. Eles prometeram continuar o jogo até que alguém descubra sobre ele. Mas, até onde isso continuará sendo só um jogo sem interferir na realidade?


**Título:** A Forma Correta de Jogar Com Um Garoto!  
**Autora:** Eri-Chan  
**Beta:** Lady Anúbis  
**Fandom:** The GazettE  
**Casal:** Kai x Uruha  
**Classificação:** NC-17**  
Gênero:** Yaoi, Fluffy, Romance  
**Disclamer:** Os direitos autorais dos J-Rockers gostosões não me pertencem, mas sim, à PS Company**  
Sinopse: **Um jogo secreto entre dois amigos de infância. Nele, Takashima Kouyou é um príncipe e, seu amigo Yutaka Uke seu servo. Eles prometeram continuar com o jogo até que alguém descubra sobre ele. Mas, até onde isso continuará sendo só um jogo sem interferir na realidade?  
**Observação**: Fic inspirada no Live Action _"Kanojo to no Tadashii Asobikata"_. Super recomendo, pois é HIPER fofo!

**A Forma Correta de Jogar Com Um Garoto!  
**_**Eri-Chan**_

**Parte I**

Takashima Kouyou é um príncipe de um país longínquo. E eu, Uke Yutaka, sou seu servo. Sim, vocês podem até me achar meio louco, mas aquele jovem loiro, com belos olhos chocolates e um sorriso envolvente é na realidade um príncipe de um país longínquo, mas devido ao seu egoísmo, agora finge ser um garoto normal, pois é nisso que eu acredito.

E "eu acredito" porque ele me disse. E, eu sou servo desse príncipe. Bem, isso tudo começou quando ele disse.

Tínhamos apenas oito anos, e eu voltava para casa depois das aulas. Estava chovendo tanto que eu só pensava em correr, pois queria chegar a tempo de ver meu programa preferido na televisão. E quanto mais eu corria, mais pensava no que minha mãe teria preparado para o almoço e no que brincar depois de assistir ao que eu tanto queria.

Mas, ao passar pelo parque da frente da escola em que eu estudava, onde eu costumava brincar em dias ensolarados, vi uma pessoa sentada em um dos balanços feitos com pneus de caminhão amarrado nas grandes árvores que cercavam o lugar. E aquilo atiçou minha curiosidade. Afinal, o que uma pessoa em sã consciência faria, sentada naquele brinquedo debaixo de chuva, segurando um imenso guarda-chuva amarelo com detalhes azuis?

Ao me aproximar, reconheci o menino que balançava as pernas, seu olhar recaído sobre as gotas que pingavam das folhas da árvore mais frondosa do parque. Estudávamos na mesma sala. Takashima Kouyou, mais conhecido como Uruha, ainda estava com seu material escolar, sua expressão denotando tristeza e tédio. E sem conseguir pensar em mais nada acabei por me colocar na frente dele.

– O que está fazendo? – Perguntei meio sem jeito, sem esconder a curiosidade, olhando para aquele garoto que de tão imerso em seus próprios pensamentos nem havia notado a minha presença.

– Não está vendo? – Kouyou respondeu de um modo um pouco grosseiro, depois de despertar de seu mundo, demonstrar surpresa pela minha presença ali e por fim, desviar seus olhos novamente para as gotas que ainda caiam.

– Não... – Respondi baixinho, meio sem saber o que fazer ou falar.

– Não estou fazendo nada. – Respondeu ele, como se aquilo fosse o óbvio e normal.

E eu fiquei ali parado, girando meu guarda-chuva azul, enquanto olhava aquele garoto tão bonito, mas com o olhar tão triste e distante. Bem, eu não tinha muito tempo, mas não queria deixar Uruha sozinho daquele jeito, então, enchendo-me de coragem, dei um passo à frente, apertando um pouco mais meu guarda-chuva.

– Você não vai voltar para casa? Não irão se preocupar com a sua demora? – Perguntei em um tom baixo e tímido, meus olhos não desviando em nenhum momento.

– Quem iria se preocupar? – Takashima nem ao menos hesitou em responder e aquilo fez meu peito apertar.

– Hum... Seus pais, por exemplo? – Indaguei meio inseguro, meus dedos começando a ficar brancos por causa da força usada para apertar o guarda-chuva de tão nervoso que eu estava.

Kouyou apenas me olhou e deu um meio sorriso carregado de tristeza antes de abaixar o rosto. Ele se balançava no brinquedo, acabando por se molhar com a chuva que aumentava de intensidade a cada instante.

– Ah... – Eu procurava desesperadamente alguma coisa para falar. Sem saber muito bem o que fazer para mudar aquela expressão no rosto do garoto a minha frente, então caminhei até o balanço ao lado do dele, sentando-me da mesma forma. – Desculpe.

Acho que o meu pedido de desculpas despertou o interesse dele, pois na mesma hora ele ergueu o rosto e me olhou meio confuso, procurando por um porquê para aquela minha atitude.

– Desculpe, mas minha mãe está sempre em casa, e ela é muito rigorosa...

Quando eu ia começar a explicar que me desculpava por não conseguir fazê-lo sorrir, pois tinha que ir para casa, a voz suave dele me interrompeu.

– Ei, quer jogar um jogo? – Uruha me perguntou animado, me fazendo olhá-lo assustado com a rápida mudança de humor.

– Vou para casa. – Respondi rapidamente, me pondo de pé e me preparando para continuar meu caminho.

– É um jogo secreto. – Takashima continuou como se não tivesse me escutado, obrigando-me a parar para olhá-lo. – Eu sou o príncipe e você, Yutaka, é o meu servo.

– Como? – Eu nem preciso dizer o quanto aquela proposta me pegou de surpresa. Aquilo soava como loucura aos meus ouvidos, mas mesmo assim eu não conseguia simplesmente me virar e continuar andando.

– Estamos numa realidade onde um belo príncipe e seu servo são de um país longínquo. Nos envolvemos em problemas familiares e agora estão nos perseguindo. Para esconder nossas identidades, fingimos ser estudantes do primário dessa escola. – Takashima narrava olhando diretamente em meus olhos.

E foi então que, pela primeira vez, eu pude ver um brilho intenso irradiando daqueles chocolates tão belos e profundos. E assim, eu só pude prestar atenção naquela narrativa empolgada, enquanto um leve sorriso iluminava minhas feições.

– Então, fingiremos ser colegas de classe nessa escola. Mas, quando estivermos sozinhos voltamos a ser o príncipe e o servo. – Kouyou sorriu animado. – Quando estivermos a sós, tem que pensar como se eu fosse um príncipe.

Depois de toda aquela narrativa rica e apaixonada, eu nem tinha como negar, não é? Mas, mesmo assim, fiquei parado por um curto tempo, apenas olhando para o garoto sentado ao meu lado que continuava a sustentar o sorriso mais lindo que eu já tinha visto em minha curta vida.

– Até quando? – A pergunta escapou por meus lábios sem que eu ao menos me desse conta.

– Bom... – Uruha desviou o olhar para a árvore novamente. Uma expressão pensativa tomando conta do sorriso. Parecia que ele ainda não tinha parado para pensar naquele detalhe. –... Para sempre!

– Para sempre? – A resposta dele me pegara de surpresa novamente.

– Sim, para sempre! – Kouyou voltou a sorrir animado. – Nossa relação durará para sempre, até que alguém descubra. A ordem do príncipe é absoluta.

Sério, a cada instante que passava aquela loucura só aumentava. Mas, depois de ver aquele sorriso, alguma coisa dentro de mim dizia que eu tinha que protegê-lo e fazer com que ele surgisse mais vezes.

– Entendeu? – Kouyou perguntou insistente, meio impaciente com a minha hesitação.

– Takashima-san... Hum... Quero dizer, Príncipe... Sua Alteza... – Chamei, andando até o garoto que cativara a minha simpatia.

– Sim? O que foi? – Uruha levantou-se do brinquedo, girando seu guarda-chuva e espirrando um pouco da água em mim.

– Tem uma coisa que eu gostaria de assistir na TV, podemos voltar para casa? – Perguntei de forma submissa, reverenciando de leve ao meu novo príncipe.

– Claro! – Ele respondeu docemente, me presenteando novamente com um belo e doce sorriso.

Animado por poder voltar para casa e assistir ao meu programa favorito, nem pensei e comecei a andar, me afastando dos balanços. Um sorriso estampado em meu rosto e assim, nem percebi que caminhava sozinho.

– Por acaso pretende ir na frente do Príncipe? – A voz repreensiva de Kouyou chegou até mim fazendo com que eu parasse e o olhasse a guisa de me desculpar.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Takashima Kouyou passou a minha frente, e foi embora, andando apressado. E não pude evitar sorrir ao vê-lo empinar o nariz e andar como um aristocrata metido andaria.

E assim se passaram dez anos. Estamos no último ano do colegial, um momento crucial onde decidiremos os futuros de nossas vidas. Nesse momento estou sentado em meu lugar, próximo à janela, observando o lado de fora, totalmente entediado com a chata aula de inglês que estávamos tendo.

Mais uma vez eu me pegava pensando em como muita coisa acontecera desde aquela tarde chuvosa de nossa infância. Era surpreendente a mudança que ocorrera com Uruha. O garoto que antes parecia tão frágil e vulnerável, agora era o símbolo de confiança e determinação. Inteligente, carismático e sedutor. Essa mistura de características fazia com que todos o cercassem, como se ele fosse um Astro Rei de uma galáxia suprema. Seu magnetismo era inegável.

Mas, as mudanças não paravam só na personalidade, mas sua aparência também mudara drasticamente durante os dez anos que se passaram. Ele crescera muito, seu corpo definido com os esportes que praticávamos na escola. Também adotara um estilo mais rebelde, descolorindo o cabelo e passando uma maquiagem que o deixavam ainda mais perfeito do que já era naturalmente. Seu ar andrógeno chamava a atenção tanto das garotas como dos garotos, mas Takashima nunca escondeu sua preferência, assumindo sua sexualidade desde cedo.

Fui despertado dos meus pensamentos ao ouvir a sala toda rir de um dos idiotas da turma do fundo, que não soubera responder uma questão na lousa e fizera graça. Mais entediado que nunca, eu me preparava para baixar minha cabeça e talvez tirar um cochilo, quando ouvi o professor chamar Uruha para responder a questão na lousa.

Meus olhos voaram na direção do loiro, que se levantara e caminhava elegantemente até a lousa, colocando rapidamente a resposta correta do exercício. Mas, eu não fui o único a quase babar em Kouyou, eu pude ouvir muitos suspiros e cochichos admirados e cobiçosos, enquanto as garotas entravam em um frenesi e os garotos sorriam maliciosos com seus pensamentos pecaminosos.

Suspirando profundamente voltei a olhar para a janela. Aquilo era um caso perdido e eu não estava a fim de pensar mais naquilo. Para minha sorte, naquele momento o sinal tocou, nos fazendo levantar rapidamente e rumar para a quadra da escola.

Enquanto eu juntava meus materiais para seguir a turma, pude ver Reita, o melhor amigo de Uruha, se aproximar do loiro e acompanhá-lo. Juro que ainda não sei como Kouyou conseguiu a amizade do bad boy da escola. Suzuki Akira, mais conhecido como Reita, dominava a escola por meio do medo. Não que ele realmente fizesse algo para assustar as pessoas, mas seu estilo despojado, com os cabelos loiros sempre em um moicano, sua faixa sobre o nariz e seu modo reservado, quase bruto, acabavam por gerar especulações. E ele por pura esperteza se aproveitava da fama.

Na aula de educação física, mais uma vez me abstive de fazer alguma coisa, preferindo ficar do lado de fora, observando Uruha e Reita jogarem futebol. E, diga-se de passagem, Uruha era o melhor jogador entre eles. Aliás, ainda não descobri algo que Takashima Kouyou não faça com perfeição. Ele jogava futebol, basquete, tocava guitarra, era bom no inglês e principalmente em relacionamentos amorosos.

De certa forma, eu o invejo. Mas, ninguém poderia me culpar disso. Afinal, basta se colocar no meu lugar e perceber que tenho razão em me sentir meio inferior àquele furacão loiro. Mas, minha inveja não é das destrutivas e, sim daquelas em que tentamos nos superar para alcançar um pouco do objeto que almejamos. Mas, acho que eu sou um caso perdido.

Contendo mais um suspiro, percebi a aproximação de dois dos meus colegas de classe, que sem cerimônia nenhuma me pegaram pelo braço e puxaram para fora da quadra, me prensando na parede.

– Ei, Yutaka, você estudava na mesma escola que o Takashima Kouyou, não é? – O mais alto dos dois, perguntou empolgado, me abraçando pelo ombro, um sorriso bobo estampado em seu rosto.

– Ele era um estudante perfeito? – Perguntou o outro, sorrindo da mesma forma.

– E-eu nunca falei com ele... – Respondi meio gaguejante, tentando me esquivar dos dois que me cercavam. Aquela não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia comigo, mas eu sempre ficava nervoso ao mentir.

– Bom, isso é verdade. Não parece que ele iria falar com você. – O mais alto me soltou, rindo debochado e cutucando o amigo ao se afastarem, me deixando sozinho.

Deslizando pela parede me sentei no chão, abraçando minhas pernas e suspirando cansado, abaixei minha cabeça. Realmente, tudo girava em torno de Takashima Kouyou e a minha vida não era diferente. Mas, mesmo sabendo que era apenas um jogo, me incomodava o fato de não poder dizer que nós dois éramos amigos, ou pelo menos conhecidos. Afinal, não sei exatamente o que somos, e sei muito menos o que se passa pela cabeça daquele loiro.

Meu dia se passava de forma lenta e monótona. A única coisa que me empolgou ao menos um pouco foi a hora em que tive que ir para o Clube de Livros. Aquele era um lugar em que eu realmente me sentia bem e útil. Pra ser mais exato, eu me sentia longe da influência do meu príncipe. Ali, no meio dos livros, desvendando os mistérios da literatura antiga e moderna eu era o melhor. E o menosprezo que eu tinha pelas minhas próprias debilidades sumia como mágica.

Depois que a reunião acabava, eu era o encarregado de limpar a sala, junto com Takanori Matsumoto, ou simplesmente Ruki, um dos alunos mais aplicados da nossa escola. Depois de arrumarmos as mesas e as cadeiras, colocando-as em seus devidos lugares, pegamos os livros que utilizamos e colocamos em duas caixas de papelão e saímos, indo em direção à biblioteca, devolvê-los às suas prateleiras.

Isso já era rotina para nós dois e por isso mesmo, sempre acabávamos conversando e rindo um pouco para que o tempo passasse mais rápido. Era nesses momentos que eu implicava com a altura dele, chamando-o de nanico, pintor de rodapé ou coisas do tipo só para vê-lo irritado e querendo me bater, pois era divertido demais.

Enquanto seguíamos pelo corredor, eu peguei alguns dos livros que estavam na caixa do baixinho do Ruki, pois ele reclamava do peso, dizendo que qualquer dia acabaria indo parar na enfermaria com um mau jeito na coluna. Enquanto eu ria do exagero, percebi que Uruha e Reita, que conversavam animados, vinham na direção oposta.

Senti um arrepio descendo pela coluna quando aqueles olhos chocolates pousaram em mim. Respirando fundo e mantendo a conversava que eu travava com Ruki, olhei pela janela, desviando meus olhos daquele rosto que sorria divertido do meu desconforto. Quando passamos um pelo outro, apenas nos ignoramos, mas meu coração disparou tanto que eu achei que iria nos entregar.

Mais um dia de aula terminou. Fui para casa rápido, não estava muito animado para sair com meus colegas ou fazer qualquer outra coisa. A única coisa que eu queria era tomar um banho e me jogar na cama, tentando não pensar naquele príncipe arrogante que atormentava meus pensamentos.

Mas, quando eu passava pelo portão de onde eu morava, recebi uma mensagem em meu celular. Sim, era meu príncipe, que como sempre me pediu que fosse buscá-lo na estação de trem. Sendo assim, tomei um banho, comi alguma coisa rápida e peguei minha bicicleta na garagem, indo para o local onde eu sempre ficava a esperá-lo.

Já anoitecia, e eu estava ali sozinho, de pé lendo um mangá, enquanto esperava Kouyou chegar para poder levá-lo em casa. A espera era angustiante. Nunca fui muito paciente com essas coisas, mas parecia que meu príncipe fazia isso só para me provocar. Mesmo depois de tanto anos eu ainda me inquietava e a toda hora olhava para o relógio ansioso.

Foi em uma dessas vezes em que eu olhava o relógio, vendo se o maldito não tinha parado de vez que meu príncipe loiro chegou à estação. E enquanto ele descia as escadas, meu coração disparou de novo. Meio atrapalhado, fechei o livro e me adiantei indo ao seu encontro, parando na base da escada, meus olhos presos ao de Uruha.

– Diga. – Kouyou me ordenou, parando uns degraus acima de onde eu estava, como fazia em toda vez em que eu ia buscá-lo. E mais uma vez me senti ultrapassado pela áurea brilhante que o cercava. A altura dos degraus e do próprio Uruha me fazendo sentir menor que um grão de areia.

E sem que eu pudesse evitar, acabei por sentir meu rosto esquentar, olhando para os lados para ver se não tinha ninguém por perto. Por mais que eu sempre fizesse isso, sempre era desconcertante.

– Vim buscá-lo... Alteza! – Minha voz saiu baixa e suave e meus olhos não se desviaram do rosto do loiro, que abriu aquele sorriso que eu tanto gostava e que era minha perdição.

– Sim, bom trabalho! – Sem perder a pose aristocrática que sempre fazia nessas horas, Kouyou apressou a descer os poucos degraus que nos separavam e jogou sua mochila para mim, indo em direção à minha bicicleta.

Sem muita opção, acabei seguindo-o, e colocando a mochila dele na cestinha que ficava no guidão, montei na bicicleta e assim que Kouyou sentou atrás de mim, comecei a pedalar lentamente, ganhando velocidade aos poucos.

– Ah, estou tão cansado! – Uruha que estava sentado de lado no banco traseiro, falou de modo arrastado e mimado. – Ainda tenho que tomar banho, isso é um saco. Eu poderia dormir assim?

– Meu príncipe, por favor, meça suas palavras. – Eu, que ouvia em silêncio, me manifestei, pedalando um pouco mais rápido.

Ficamos um tempo, apenas curtindo a paisagem noturna. O silêncio entre nós não sendo incomodo. Era confortável estar a sós com meu príncipe, pois só eu conhecia seu verdadeiro jeito de ser. E quando ficávamos daquele jeito, eu esquecia todas as chateações passadas, aproveitando cada segundo que me era oferecido.

– Quem era ele? – A voz de Takashima chegou aos meus ouvidos. O tom curioso me deixou intrigado, pois eu não tinha nem ideia sobre o que ele estava falando.

– Quem? – Perguntei, tentando entender nossa conversa.

– A pessoa com quem estava hoje, aquele garoto. No corredor da escola. – O loiro, que era mais alto do que eu, deitou sua cabeça sobre minhas costas, sua mão agarrando com força o casaco de baseball que eu usava.

– Ah, você está se referindo ao Ruki, da sala ao lado da nossa? – Exclamei, finalmente entendendo o que Uruha queria saber.

– Eu não te perguntei isso. – Takashima falou impaciente, mas tentando fazer parecer que seu interesse não era tão grande assim.

– Estamos no mesmo Clube de Livros. – Respondi de forma monótona, minha voz saindo sem entonação alguma.

Takashima ficou em silencio por mais alguns instantes, enquanto eu começava a ziguezaguear lentamente com a bicicleta, provocando um balanço que eu sabia que agradava ao meu Príncipe.

– Está saindo com ele? – Embora a voz de Kouyou tivesse saído como simples curiosidade, eu pude perceber que a mão que segurava meu casaco se apertara um pouco mais, enquanto aguardava a minha resposta.

– Não, estou te falando que só conversamos quando temos que limpar a sala. É assim que foi decidido. – Eu respondi no mesmo tom anterior, sorrindo um pouco ao perceber que o loiro estava meio emburrado.

Naquele momento estávamos passando por uma praça onde ficava um lindo chafariz com várias esculturas em pedra polida com formas abstratas e meu Príncipe loiro soltou meu casaco, dando dois tapas de leve em meu ombro, indicando que eu deveria parar. Enquanto eu fazia o que me foi pedido, Kouyou saltou da bicicleta, correndo em direção à água.

– Eu deixarei você correr...

Eu olhei aquela cena sem me abalar. Descendo da minha bicicleta, apoiei-a, deixando em pé, e sem apressar o passo, parei à beira do chafariz, olhando aquele garoto rebelde que agora pulava de um lado para o outro, sobre as esculturas que cercavam o monumento aquático.

– Ei! – Kouyou me chamou, olhando para mim com aquele bendito sorriso que me tirava a paz. – Diga algo interessante.

Colocando minhas mãos nos bolsos, comecei a andar em volta do chafariz, de forma lenta, quase contemplativa. Meus olhos não se desviavam do adolescente que continuava a brincar de se equilibrar sobre o chafariz.

– Então me peça que diga algo interessante... – Eu falei sorrindo de leve, entrando no mesmo jogo de sempre. Minha voz saia em tom de meditação, quase como se eu estivesse filosofando. –... Mesmo que seja vagamente interessante, de todos os modos não será.

– Bom... Então, diga-me alguma coisa, mais interessante que isso. – O brilho nos olhos chocolates me deixava confuso.

– Hein? – Não pude deixar de parecer o idiota de sempre quando o assunto era conversar com Takashima Kouyou. – Ah... Cachorros. Você tem um?

– Eu não deveria ter um, certo? – Takashima rebateu minha pergunta com outra pergunta. Afinal, eu sabia que ele não era muito fã de caninos.

– Takashima Kouyou, em um dia chuvoso, pegou um cachorro e levou para casa, é isso que eu ouvi. – Comentei, enquanto sentia o frio cortar minha pele, fazendo com que eu apertasse o casaco contra meu corpo.

– O quê? – Uruha demonstrou surpresa, sua expressão quase arrancando um sorriso meu.

– Parece um rumor. – Eu disse, dando de ombros, e caminhando mais um pouco, o vi pular para perto de mim.

– De qualquer forma, não gosto de cachorros. – Kouyou também deu de ombros e voltou seu rosto para o céu estrelado. Apesar de muito frio, era uma noite muito bonita.

– Sim... Mas na escola tem que fingir que gosta de cachorros. É sua obrigação como nobre, não? – Eu rebati as palavras de meu príncipe, que não se manifestou, apenas continuou olhando o céu.

– Ahhhh... – Takashima voltou seu olhar para o cenário a sua volta, e caminhando a esmo, acabou por se jogar, deitando-se sobre uma das esculturas de formato circular. – Ahhhh... Isso é tão complicado.

Eu apenas observava aquelas ações tão infantis, mas tão normais para Uruha. Minha expressão podia estar séria, mas por dentro eu ria ao fitá-lo, pensando em como era interessante ficar perto dele e poder ver as evoluções de seus pensamentos, sem que a máscara que ele criara para si para fugir dos problemas atrapalhasse.

– E? – A pergunta de Kouyou me fez balançar a cabeça, confuso.

– O que foi? – Me coloquei na defensiva, esperando qualquer coisa vinda do loiro.

– Continue... – Uruha mandou, voltando seu rosto para me olhar.

– Bom, já terminei... – Disse meio sem jeito, voltando a colocar minhas mãos nos bolsos.

– Ah... – Takashima levantou-se, olhando-me surpreso. – Depois de tudo não é tão interessante, não?

Novamente o silêncio caiu entre nós dois. Aliás, isso era uma constante em nossas conversas. Eu ergui meus olhos para as estrelas, meus pensamentos recaindo novamente naquela estranha relação que eu tinha com Uruha. Mas, antes que eu pudesse me aprofundar mais um movimento brusco do loiro chamou minha atenção.

– Uah, está fazendo um pouco de frio. – Kouyou se abraçou, esfregando as mãos sobre seus braços.

– Sim... – Concordei com ele.

– Ahhhh... Está fazendo frioooooo... – Uruha falou mais alto, estremecendo-se todo.

– Sim... – Concordei novamente, fazendo um gesto qualquer com a mão.

– Não, não. – O loiro olhou para mim, fazendo um gesto negativo com a mão, enquanto se abraçava ainda mais. – Está fazendo frio de verdade...

– Ah, então era isso. – Só então, ao ver a reação exagerada de meu Príncipe, que eu fui perceber o que ele realmente queria dizer ao insistir tanto no clima.

Sem demorar mais do que eu já demorara, tirei meu casaco de baseball e rapidamente caminhei até o garoto, que me olhava com um sorriso de expectativa. Assim que eu o vesti, ele saiu correndo, empolgado e sorridente e não pude deixar de suspirar com a infantilidade do gesto.

Uruha correra direto para minha bicicleta estacionada, e batendo no banco, deu pulinhos enquanto me chamava. E eu sem opção, segui resignadamente meu caminho, destravando a bicicleta e montando nela.

– Vamos rápido! – Kouyou cantarolava alegre. – Rápido! Sim! Rápido!

Nem bem eu havia começado a pedalar, com Uruha já instalado às minhas costas um guarda noturno passou por nós em sua bicicleta, apitando em advertência, falando que era proibido duas pessoas em uma bicicleta só.

Uruha então saltou do banco onde estava e reverenciando o policial, pediu desculpas enquanto ele se afastava. Assim que o guarda sumiu de nosso campo de visão, meu príncipe começou a andar em direção à sua casa, mas rapidamente parou, voltou-se para mim, com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

– Este domingo, tenho um encontro, não faça planos. – Kouyou falou calmamente, me encarando, seus lhos penetrando profundamente nos meus, antes de me dar as costas e correr por todo caminho, o que me fez apenas suspirar.

_**ooOoo**_

Os dias passaram rápidos demais. Parece que quando menos queremos que um dia chegue, mas rápido ele aparece. E lá estava eu, no lugar marcado por Uruha para encontrar o universitário com quem ele iria sair.

Kouyou estava atrasado como sempre. Provavelmente preocupado com sua aparência. A minha frente, do outro lado da ponte onde eu estava, se encontrava o tal 'sujeito'. Eu não podia negar que ele era bonito. Um moreno alto, de expressão séria e compenetrada, mas ao mesmo tempo exalando um ar rebelde e selvagem. Pelo que eu lembrava seu nome era Shiroyama Yuu e ele estava no segundo ano da faculdade de direito.

Enquanto eu observava o homem a minha frente, que a toda hora olhava para os lados à espera de meu príncipe, pude perceber que ele tinha um piercing no lábio inferior e aquilo chamara muito a minha atenção. Aqueles lábios por si só já deixavam qualquer um de queixo caído, mas com o adorno aquilo se tornava uma arma quase infalível para se conquistar corações.

Eu estava pensando nisso quando o loiro apareceu correndo, impecavelmente vestido com uma calça jeans branca que era justa no corpo, delineando bem suas coxas roliças, uma blusa preta, com alguns botões abertos, e um cachecol fino de cor acinzentada.

Ao ver meu príncipe daquela forma 'vestido para matar' inconscientemente olhei para mim e quase quis sumir do mapa. Eu estava com a minha jeans mais velha, uma camiseta qualquer e minha inseparável jaqueta verde de baseball.

Pude perceber que não fui o único a apreciar a escolha de Uruha. Parecia que o tal Aoi até tinha se esquecido que já estava esperando há mais de uma hora pelo meu príncipe. E eu não evitei sorrir rapidamente, para logo em seguida ficar sério novamente ao ver que os dois já caminhavam, conversando animadamente.

Seguindo-os discretamente, vi os dois entrarem no cinema e acelerei meus passos para saber em qual sessão e filme entrariam. Eu não estava nada animado com aquilo, mas como as ordens do meu Príncipe eram absolutas eu não tinha como escapar.

Rapidamente, Aoi deixou meu Príncipe parado no meio do hall do lugar, enquanto se aproximava da bilheteria pedindo dois ingressos de adulto para um documentário sobre a Segunda Grande Guerra. Eu pude ver que ele estufou o peito e lançou um olhar para Uruha, mostrando um sorriso galante e não pude deixar de pensar que ele só fazia aquilo para mostrar o poder que um universitário com dinheiro tinha e assim chamar a atenção de Takashima.

Assim que o moreno voltou para perto de meu Príncipe que sorria radiante, eu rapidamente me aproximei do balcão e lançando um olhar nervoso para o casal que conferia os ingressos recém-comprados olhei para a garota no caixa.

– Uma de estudante do colegial. – Pedi tentando parecer seguro, mas tudo o que consegui foi fazer minha voz sair falha, demonstrando minha agitação.

– Você trouxe a sua carteira de estudante? – A jovem que me atendia perguntou com um sorriso simpático e eu gelei ao pôr a mão no bolso e percebendo que tinha esquecido aquela bendita carteira.

– D-desculpe, mas eu não trouxe. – Falei baixinho, minha expressão não deixando dúvidas do quase desespero em que eu estava à beira de entrar.

– Se não tem nenhuma prova de identificação...

– Mas é verdade que sou um estudante do colegial. – A jovem havia começado a falar, mas eu a interrompi. Droga! Por que essas coisas só acontecem comigo?

– Essas são as regras... – A jovem no caixa falou simplesmente, me fazendo abaixar a cabeça, totalmente derrotado. Olhando sobre o ombro, vi que meu Príncipe e o tal Aoi já se encaminhavam para a sala onde o filme passaria carregando um pacote enorme de pipoca. Apressando-me tirei o dinheiro do bolso e voltei a olhar para a garota a minha frente.

– Uma... De adulto... – Pedi meio emburrado, querendo que aquele dia terminasse logo para que eu pudesse me trancar no meu quarto.

Não demorou muito e lá estava eu na sala escura, sentado há algumas poltronas atrás de onde o loiro se sentara ao lado do universitário. De onde eu estava, conseguia ver perfeitamente o que acontecia entre os dois que eu seguia.

Como aquele era meu dia de sorte, para não dizer o contrário, o infeliz do Shiroyama escolheu um filme terrivelmente chato e por mais que eu tentasse, não conseguia resistir ao sono imenso que me envolvia. Passei as quase três horas de filme entre longos cochilos e poucos instantes consciente, e nesses poucos minutos acordado pude ver que Uruha também se segurava para não despencar de vez no sono, acabando por atrapalhar todas as investidas do moreno de se aproximar dele.

Eu me senti extremamente aliviado quando pude sair daquela sala, e jurei para mim mesmo que nunca mais assistiria a aquele filme de novo, a não ser que eu estivesse com uma insônia pesada e quisesse pegar no sono. Enquanto eu espreguiçava meu corpo do lado de fora do cinema, pude ver Uruha entrando no belo carro negro de Shiroyama e os dois partirem para algum lugar desconhecido.

Suspirando, pensei em ir para casa, enquanto observava o carro se afastar cada vez mais, indo velozmente pela avenida totalmente desimpedida. Por um instante fiquei triste por ver que meu Príncipe se divertia com outro enquanto eu o seguia feito um cachorrinho, mas, ao perceber que minha obrigação como servo havia acabado por aquele dia sorri feliz.

Entretanto, minha felicidade durou pouco. Logo meu celular começou a vibrar no bolso da minha jaqueta e ao pegá-lo, pude ver que era uma mensagem de Takashima, me informando que os dois estavam indo para o 'La Bettora', um restaurante italiano que ficava do outro lado da nossa pequena cidade.

Aquela mensagem só significava uma coisa, que meu Príncipe requisitava minha presença lá. Desanimado, voltei até a minha casa e peguei minha bicicleta, pedalando o mais rápido que eu conseguia para o lugar indicado pela mensagem. Meus pensamentos viajando em todas as vezes que meu Príncipe marcava encontros e eu o seguia para sua 'segurança'. Era incrível como parecia que todas as vezes que ele saia era só para meu próprio prejuízo.

Ao chegar ao restaurante, logo de cara, pude ver Uruha sentado em uma das mesas ao lado da janela. Ele estava de frente para seu acompanhante, conversando animado enquanto jantavam. O pôr-do-sol já estava quase acabando e logo o céu se tingiu de negro. O clima esfriando ainda mais que o normal e eu ali, sentado na calçada do beco que ficava do outro lado da rua, em frente ao restaurante, com uma mísera lata de café gelado, morrendo de fome, enquanto o loiro estava quentinho desfrutando de uma boa comida no restaurante.

Mais uma vez não pude deixar de me comparar a ele. Parecia que tudo girava em torno de Takashima Kouyou e eu era apenas alguém que não merecia nem ficar à sombra dele. Era nítida a diferença de classe entre ele e eu. Mas, normalmente eu não ligava para isso. Só o que me incomodava, e muito, era o fato de ora ou outra meu Príncipe olhar pela janela como a me provocar e me fazer passar vontade.

Fiquei mais do que satisfeito ao ver Uruha se despedir daquele universitário metido a rico. Eu já estava caminhando até o estacionamento de bicicletas onde eu deixara a minha. Sentia-me tão cansado. Tudo o que eu queria era comer um pouco, tomar um banho e me jogar na cama, tentando esquecer aquele dia de cão para poder ir para aula no dia seguinte.

– Ahhh... Tenho um estomago muito pequeno. – A doce voz de Kouyou chegou aos meus ouvidos e, mesmo que eu estivesse chateado, não consegui não sorrir para ele, percebendo que ele me acompanhava. – Hei, o que acha?

– Você comeu muito. – Falei em tom baixo e sério, me voltando de costas para o loiro e caminhando até minha bicicleta.

– E ele? – Uruha perguntou sobre Shiroyama Yuu, e eu juro que queria dizer que tinha achado ele um bobalhão metido, mas como não queria que meu Príncipe percebesse meu estado, limitei-me a dar de ombros.

– Quem? – Resolvi que era melhor sair pela tangente e me fazer de desentendido.

– O Shiroyama-san! – Uruha bateu o pé e cruzou os braços, claramente emburrado, mas eu nem reagi, já estava tão acostumado a ver aquela pose que nem me abalava mais.

– O que tem ele? – Continuei indiferente e comecei a tentar desvencilhar minha bicicleta que ficara presa entre as outras que estavam ao lado cercando ele e não queria sair de jeito nenhum. – Não tem sentido nenhum em perguntar para mim. Todo mundo odeia um universitário com dinheiro.

Uruha havia se sentado em uma das bicicletas e observava atentamente enquanto eu tentava afastar as outras bicicletas para poder pegar a minha. Percebi que ele prestava atenção em cada gesto meu, em cada palavra e expressão e aquilo fazia meu coração disparar, me deixando muito confuso.

– Tanto se é bonito ou se não é boa pessoa, eu não posso julgar. – Quando eu terminei de falar, vi pelo canto do olho meu Príncipe colocar um dedo na boca, mordendo-o levemente na ponta, em uma expressão pensativa.

– Isso é hora para fazer essas coisas? Em vez de estudar ele fica saindo em encontros... Aoi é um estudante em plenos exames... – Kouyou reclamou, franzindo um pouco o cenho, enquanto eu continuava de costas, tentado soltar minha maldita bicicleta que parecia ter sido soldada nas outras para não querer sair dali.

– Não dê muita importância. – Falei indiferente. Minha paciência estava se esgotando e eu estava quase começando a surtar e detonar as diversas bicicletas que estavam ali.

– Está bem, não? Ele é relaxado de vez em quando. – Eu já não agüentava mais ouvir sobre o bendito Shiroyama-san. Aquilo não descia pela minha garganta. Eu estava entalado por ter que ir naquele encontro e parecia que Uruha estava cada vez mais sadista para me torturar tocando naquele assunto.

– Eh, não... É verdade que não acredito que está tudo bem. – Eu parei o que fazia e olhei para Kouyou, que se levantara com uma expressão de expectativa. Seus olhos chocolates radiantes.

– Mesmo? – Ele perguntou como uma criança, e acabei por sorrir para tranqüilizá-lo.

– Sim. – Abaixando minha cabeça, voltei a olhar a minha bicicleta, respirando fundo antes de tentar mais uma vez solta-la. – Eu pensaria que não é um momento para fazer essas coisas... Preciso me preocupar com minhas próprias notas.

O silêncio pesado que se seguiu me fez perceber que eu havia sido um pouco grosso e alarmado com a reação negativa que Uruha poderia ter, olhei para ele e apressei-me a tentar amenizar a situação.

– Ah, não... Está tudo bem, verdade... Não foi um incomodo ter te acompanhado nesse encontro.

Meio desconcertado, voltei minha atenção mais uma vez para a minha maldita bicicleta. Dessa vez eu estava determinado a tirá-la de lá, mesmo que eu fosse obrigado a usar de força bruta. Enquanto eu me concentrava nisso, Kouyou se aproximou rapidamente, quase saltitante e jogou a bomba da noite enquanto eu estava de guarda baixa.

– Já decidiu para qual universidade você vai? – Ao ouvir essa pergunta, fiquei tão nervoso que acabei por derrubar todas as bicicletas enfileiras, inclusive a minha que resolveu se soltar naquela hora.

– Você vai para onde eu for, está bem? Mesmo que seja uma universidade de Tokyo. – Uruha continuou falando, sorrindo radiante, todo empolgado.

Eu fiquei em silêncio e respirando fundo acabei por suspirar antes de me abaixar para começar a pôr as bicicletas em seus lugares. Por que Uruha resolvera tocar naquele assunto assim do nada? Juro que eu tava começando a sentir saudade de falar sobre o repugnante do Shiroyama...

– Vamos juntos para Tokyo. – Uruha falou com firmeza, me encarando com determinação. E eu, sem saber o que dizer permaneci concentrado no que fazia, apesar de que agora as bicicletas malditas pareciam coladas ao chão e me dava trabalho erguê-las.

Percebendo que eu me esquivava, usando as bicicletas como escudo para escapar pela tangente, meu Príncipe se aproximou rapidamente e pisou sobre a bicicleta que eu tentava erguer e sem me dar brecha, agachou-se, deixando seus olhos ficarem no mesmo nível em que os meus, não me deixando escapatória a não ser encará-lo de volta.

– Iremos juntos para Tokyo, ok? – Meu Príncipe insistiu, fazendo meu peito se apertar.

– Sim... – Murmurei tão baixo que eu duvidei que o loiro ao meu lado tivesse escutado, mas ao ver o sorriso satisfeito, acabei abaixando a cabeça, totalmente desorientado.

_**Continua...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Depois de longos meses, aqui estou eu novamente.  
Acredito que ninguém tenha sentido falta, afinal, raras são minhas aparições por aqui. Mas, para aqueles que esperaram e invectivaram para essa aparição acontecesse meu muitíssimo obrigado AO EXTREMOOOOO._

_Essa fic é meu xodó. Baseada em um Live Action com meu AMADO Mizushima Hiro, não agüentei e acabei colocando esse casal que roubou meu coração em ação. Espero que gostem do que preparei..._

_Dedico essa fic a duas pessoas que são mais que importantes em minha vida: Yume Vy, pois é a responsável pelo meu surto incontrolável por Kai x Uruha (Te amo ao extremo, MINHA Uru-Baby); e à -Aria-, minha marida linda, que tem sido forte aliada contra esses tempos difíceis (sua companhia é o que me sustenta, amor!)_

_Agradeço de coração à mulher da minha vida, Lady Anúbis, que me possibilitou a graça de betar esse texto e me animar quando tudo à minha volta só queria me sufocar._

_Àqueles que leram, muito obrigado por darem um pouco do tempo de vocês para acompanhar mais um filhote meu._

_E é isso...  
Até a próxima!_

_Eri_

_29 de Janeiro de 2011 – 00h:00min_


End file.
